Un regalo para el Grinch
by Daniel99
Summary: Cuando todo parece perfecto para otra Navidad hermosa, una presencia negativa, coma la del Grinch, hará que Mimi esté dispuesta a convertirla en un espíritu navideño. (Regalo para bleu-spring, por el Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto1-8) (AU/UA)


Es mi primer Koumi y siento que lo hice bien. El Fic es un regalo para **bleu-spring**.

Te deseo una feliz Navidad (atrasada) y un feliz año nuevo. Que lo disfrutes.

* * *

 **Un regalo para el** _ **Grinch**_

Ya sé que sólo ha pasado una semana, pero ya estoy ansiosa de que inicie de una vez.

¡Esperen! ¿Primera semana? Creo que me acabo de olvidar la fecha de hoy. ¡Qué mente la mía!

¿Dónde está el calendario?... ¡Oh! Aquí está.

 _Sábado 11 de Diciembre del 2004_

¡14 días más y esta espera valdrá la pena!

¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Obviamente hay una repuesta, y ésa está compuesta por una sola palabra: NAVIDAD.

Una festividad tan hermosa que mantiene a todas las personas felices y juntas. Una festividad que hace que las personas hagan a un lado sus diferencias. Una festividad en donde el _grinch..._ puede amar.

Con sólo imaginarme esa palabra, siento escalofríos.

Jamás conocí a alguien que no celebre la Navidad. Y además, ¿cómo podría vivir una persona sin el espíritu navideño?

Si conociese a una persona con esa mentalidad, sea varón o mujer, no me daré por vencida hasta que sepa el significado de la Navidad.

¿Y ese sonido? ¿De dónde viene?

¡Pero qué tonta! ¡Es mi celular! Creo que lo dejé en la cocina. Mejor voy por ella.

— ¿Aló?

—Mimi, ¿ya están ahí, no? —reconozco la voz aunque lo haya dicho rápido, es de Sora.

— ¿Ahí? ¿Dónde?

— ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! ¡Se supone que ya deben estar ahí! Falta poco para que la banda termine de tocar. — ¿pero de qué está ha...? ¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvidé! Íbamos a hacer una fiesta después del concierto de Yamato. Se supone que es una sorpresa para él y su banda, y yo era quien la organizaba.

— ¡No te preocupes! Sólo falta que llame a los chicos y estaremos en la cafetería antes que ustedes.

— ¡Apresúrate, por favor!

— ¡No tardaré! —ya colgó. Ahora no tengo que perder otro segundo más.

...

—Mimi, ya estamos en la dirección que me mandaste, pero, ¿cuál era el nombre de la cafetería? —apenas la escucho con su tono de voz muy bajo por su celular.

— _Kissaten_. Todos estamos aquí, Sora, los estamos esperando.

La cafetería está oscura para evitar sospechas. Cada uno en su posición.

Ya los veo. Lo único que falta es que crucen esa puerta, y ahí es cuando nosotros salimos de nuestros escondites y decimos…

— ¡Sorpresa!

Y como era de esperarse, Yamato y su banda quedaron boquiabiertos al ver muchos globos, confeti cayendo sobre ellos, y un gran cartel que decía _Feliz Concierto Número 25_ , hecha por mí obviamente.

—Creo que ya entiendo por qué la fiesta.

¿En serio, Yamato? ¿Es lo primero que se te vino a la mente para decirle a Sora, tu novia? La chica pasó todo un mes pensando cual sería el lugar más adecuado para organizarla, pasamos un día entero para decorar todo, invirtió mucho para alquilar el lugar, ¿y tú dices _creo que ya entiendo por qué la fiesta?_

Bueno, creo que estoy exagerando un poco. No es como si ésta vaya a ser la última fiesta que asistamos.

...

—Mimi. Mimi ¡Mimi! ¡Despierta! —siento que alguien me está sacudiendo el hombro, pero el cansancio no me permite abrir los ojos fácilmente.

Cuando los abro, lo primero que veo es a Sora, quien estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, sintiéndome un poco incómoda al dormirme en su fiesta.

—Despierta dormilona. Ya casi nos vamos sin ti. —doy vistazo al lugar, y resulta que somos las únicas aquí. Yo, sentada en un mueble de cuero de dos plazas, y Sora, quien sigue arrodillada frente a mí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormida?

—Unas… tres horas.

— ¡¿Qué?! — ¡es imposible! ¿Me quedé dormida durante toda la fiesta?— ¡Debes estar bromeando! —está conteniendo una risa muy evidente, ¿le parece gracioso esto?

—No bromeo. Sabes que nunca te jugaría una broma como ésa.

Tiene razón. Sabe cuánto me gusta este tipo de cosas: charlar con amigos, disfrutar el momento y soltarse de vez en cuando.

—Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? —no veo razón para aún estar aquí.

—Sí, pero antes tengo que recoger mi bolso, creo que lo dejé en la cocina.

—Te espero —y sin más que decir, la veo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

¡Pero que desastre! Es un alivio que no tenemos que limpiarlo todo hoy. Si fuese así, no acabaríamos nunca; no tengo mucha fuerza para hacerlo, y sé que Sora tampoco la tiene.

Escucho la puerta del baño de hombres abriéndose. ¿Hay alguien más aparte de nosotras?

—Hola —si no le saludo, pareceré descortés.

—Hola —de todos los invitados que estuvieron, no recuerdo haber visto a un pelirrojo; es más, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo invitado.

Y ahora, ¿por qué se sienta al lado mío? De seguro es uno de esos chicos que piensan que se les hace fácil conquistar a una chica y lo primero que hacen es _romper el hielo_. ¡Que ni se le ocurra hacer eso conmigo!

—Oh, perdón. ¿Te molesta que me siente? Estoy un poco cansado. — ¿acaso me leyó la mente? Si fuese así, creo que ya tuvo que salir corriendo.

—Para nada

¿Y si le digo que me está incomodando y que se aleje? ¡No! Pensará mal de mí; y eso es lo último que quiero de una persona, aunque a éste le gusto.

—Que gran fiesta, ¿no? —ya me lo propuse mentalmente, eso no funcionará conmigo.

—Sí, sí lo fue. —apuesto a que si aplico la ley del hielo, dejará de hablar.

—No tenía planeado venir, pero Yamato me convenció de alguna forma. — ¡demonios! No para de hablar. Es como si funcionara con baterías. Pero, en cierto modo, me hace recordar a una persona: a mí— ¿Te ocurre algo?

¡Estoy atrapada! ¡Ya lo sabe!

—¿Qué podría ocurrirme? —actúa de la manera más calmada, Mimi.

—Bueno, estás frunciendo el ceño y tu nariz. Y, sobre todo, estás haciendo una mueca muy extraña con tu boca.

¡Rayos! ¡Sora! ¿Por qué te demoras tanto buscando ese maldito bolso? ¡Este chico intenta conquistarme!

Piensa en algo, Mimi. Entabla una conversación antes de que diga cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Y qué esperas de la Navidad en este año?

Es lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero al parecer funcionó; se quedó callado, mirando el suelo con un rostro verdaderamente... ¿molesto?

¿Se dio cuenta de que quería ignorarlo? ¿O es por otra cosa?

—Sólo espero algo de paz. Eso es todo.

— ¿No hay algo más que deseas este año?

—En realidad no. Todas las Navidades son las mismas para mí.

¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Se está escuchando a sí mismo?

—¿Pero por qué dices eso?

—Lo veo como una festividad más.

¿Este chico es humano o un alíen?

—No es otra festividad más, es una época donde todos podemos sentir armonías en nuestros corazones. Todos intercambiamos regalos y compartimos amor. ¿Tú no sientes eso?

—Es mejor que sea directo — ¿A qué se refiere con ser directo?—, yo no celebro la Navidad.

¿Ah? Es un chiste, ¿cierto?

—Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde —no le creo. ¡En serio! ¡No le creo!—. Por cierto, en vez de _Feliz Concierto Número 25,_ se dice _Feliz Vigesimoquinto Concierto._

…

 _Domingo 12 de Diciembre del 2004_

—Ya sé de quién estás hablando. Se llama Koushiro Izumi. Es un gran amigo de Yamato. Asiste a la misma escuela en la que vamos. Y siempre para metido con su laptop. ¿En serio no lo has visto durante todos estos años?

Visité a Sora para saber un poco más de este chico.

—Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia — ¿usaba un campo de invisibilidad en todo este tiempo? Porque no tengo algún recuerdo de él en la escuela—. ¿Sabías que no celebra la Navidad?

—Sí lo sabía. Es lo primero que sé de él.

—¿Y por qué no lo celebra?

—Nunca nos dijo la razón; no le gusta hablar de ese tema — ¡necesito saberlo! Así yo puedo…— ¿Quieres que te diga algo? —mientras sea un consejo para…— no lo _ayudes._

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso escuchó lo que acaba de decir?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tú siempre haces eso. Te involucras en los problemas ajenos y tratas de arreglarlos. No digo que sea malo, es bueno que te interese hacerlo, pero este chico no vale la pena.

¿Que no vale la pena?

—Yamato y yo ya hicimos de todo para convencerlo. Decoramos un árbol, salimos a fiestas navideñas, y le dimos un regalo, pero no salió como esperábamos; él simplemente preguntaba en cada momento _¿por qué tengo que celebrar la Navidad?_ Año tras año es lo mismo: insistíamos, pero no encontramos remedio para curarlo.

—Yo soy _ese_ remedio, Sora.

—Pero ya te dije…

—Tal vez no lo hicieron bien, pero yo sí puedo cambiar a ese chico. Yo le traeré el espíritu navideño antes de la Navidad, para que lo festeje desde este año.

¡Por favor, Sora! Tú sabes que no pierdo los tornillos en este tipo de ocasiones… aún. Si hay algo que me caracteriza es mi perseverancia; no me rendiré hasta conseguir lo que quiero; y eso lo saben todos.

—Entonces… confío en que puedes lograrlo — ¡gracias, Sora! Te prometo que no te defraudaré en esta _misión_ que me otorgaste—. Sólo una pregunta: ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

…

 _Lunes 13 de Diciembre del 2004_

Ya terminaron las clases por hoy. Ahora tengo que ver dónde está. Sería más fácil identificarlo si todos los alumnos no llevara el mismo uniforme.

Pero sé que hay una ventaja: él es único que tiene el cabello rojizo, así que debo considerar eso como un punto a mi favor.

¡Ahí está! En un parque absolutamente vacío, concentrado cien por ciento en su laptop.

Desde aquí comienza la fase uno de mi brillante plan: hazte su amiga.

Si llego a agradarle, surgirá una amistad entre los dos y me tendrá confianza, y la fase uno estará completa.

—Hola, Koushiro.

¡¿Pero qué hice?! Se supone que nos conocimos hace poco, y no sabemos nuestros nombres.

—Hola, Mimi.

¿Él ya sabía mi nombre? ¿Cómo?

Ahora que lo pienso, él conoce a dos personas que yo también conozco: Sora y Yamato.

Dudo que Sora le haya dicho, sabiendo lo que tengo planeado. Por lo que llego a la conclusión de que fue Yamato.

Me alegra que sólo le dijera mi nombre… ¿Y si le contó algo más? Eso pone en riesgo esta fase.

—Me imagino que estarás pensando en miles de preguntas — ¿de verdad hago tics extraños? No me doy cuenta de aquellos hasta ver que se está riendo— Me lo dijo Yamato.

—Ya lo supuse —veamos, Mimi, entabla alguna conversación interesante. ¡Qué no esté relacionado con la Navidad!— ¿Y qué opinas del clima de hoy?

Es lo primero que se me vino; no tenía nada más en mente.

Hoy amaneció con una niebla que impedía la visión hacia algunos edificios. Con el transcurso se estaba desapareciendo, dejando unas nubes que tapaban el sol, y haciendo presente un gran frío, razón por la que muchas personas llevan consigo bufandas, abrigos, tuques y guantes.

—Un poco. El clima frío mejora la salud de las personas en algunos aspectos: la mente funciona mejor, no hay muchos insectos, mejor respiración, combate las infecciones, y… eso es todo lo que sé.

No es un mal inicio, pero hubiese sido mejor que él lo hubiese dicho mirándome, en vez de seguir prestando atención a ese tonto aparato suyo.

Piensa en otro tema. Algo simple, algo común, y algo que no tenga que hablar demasiado.

— ¿Te gusta la música?

— ¿Y a quién no?

— ¿Qué género de música escuchas?

—No me gustan las canciones japonesas, prefiero las norteamericanas y algunas inglesas.

¡Qué bien! Por fin alguien que comparte mis gustos.

—A mí también. Estuve varios años en Estados Unidos, por eso sé algo de inglés y entiendo las letras de esas canciones. ¿Hay alguna que te fascine más?

—Sí, hay una en especial: _Yellow._

No recuerdo una canción con ese título.

—No me suena el nombre. ¿Qué artista la canta?

- _Coldplay,_ un grupo británico. ¿No los has escuchado?

Negué con la cabeza. Nunca he oído del grupo ni de la canción, pero son detalles pequeños, no importan demasiado.

— ¿Y cómo así te gusta la canción? —ahora los papeles se intercambian: yo parezco la molesta; y él, la _víctima_.

—No es necesario que haiga una razón para que me guste o me fascine.

—Claro que la es, siempre hay una razón especial.

—No estoy seguro si te lo quiero contar.

Poco a poco lo estoy convenciendo. ¡Tú puedes, Mimi!

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Va a ser nuestro secreto —insistía, mientras hablaba con dulzura para que cambie de opinión.

¡Anímate, Kou! ¡Dímelo!

—Yo también viví en Estados Unidos hace dos años; sólo fue por pocos meses. Ya tenía nominado el inglés. Recuerdo que en un día, cuando miraba la tele, durante los comerciales transmitieron esa canción. No sé por qué, pero contemplaba la playa donde se ambientaba el video musical; me resultó muy familiar por un instante.

Si se tratase de un asunto amoroso, diría que las últimas palabras han sido algo cursis.

Falta conocerlo más y no quiero desperdiciar ningún segundo.

…

 _Viernes 17 de Diciembre del 2004_

—Estos días han sido algo pesados, pero me alegra que las clases hayan acabado —le comenté a Sora mientras caíamos rendidas a sus muebles.

—Oye, ¿ya te hiciste amigo de Koushiro?

—Sí. ¿Y te acuerdas que te dije que lo cambiaría antes del 24?

—Sí lo recuerdo. No tienes mucho tiempo de sobra.

—Lo sé —estoy frustrada; apenas cumplí con la primera fase y ya siento que fracasé.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— Seguir con la fase 2.

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Hablar con su mejor amigo.

…

—Ya te dije que no puedo, Mimi. Le prometí que le guardaría el secreto.

— ¡Yamato! Necesito que me lo digas. Hazlo por él.

— ¿Qué favor le hago contándote?

—Celebrará la Navidad.

Supongo que no confía en mí; está alzando una ceja, dudando demasiado. ¡No me importa lo que crea! No me iré de su apartamento hasta que me lo diga.

Y nos quedamos callados por minutos. Sea lo que esté pensando, espero que el resultado sea el que quiera.

—Ahora verás porque no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

Suena muy amenazador desde cualquier perspectiva. Espero que no su intención no haya sido asustarme.

Está buscando algo valioso en los cajones de su escritorio, viendo que está desesperado por encontrarlo.

Minutos pasaron hasta que escuché un _ajá_ por parte de él.

—Mira esto.

…

Sigo sin cerrar los ojos y sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando Yamato me explicó qué lo hizo una persona fría desde ese accidente. Cómo desde ese día vivió en una depresión profunda. Me explicó que ocurrió en 1993, justo en un 25 de Diciembre.

Ahora lo entiendo. Toda esta semana estaba dispuesta a conocer sólo sus gustos, y no me interesó como se siente interiormente; hablar de emociones y sentimientos, que son básicos en la vida de las personas.

Tengo justo en mi mano la foto, todavía contemplándola. Es muy hermosa. Atrás está escrito el nombre del lugar y la fecha de la fotografía.

¡Se me ocurrió una idea! Es bastante loca y arriesgada, pero ya me comprometí conmigo misma, no me rendiré hasta acabar esto.

Antes que nada, necesito hacer una llamada sumamente importante.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

¡Contesta! ¡Por favor!

— ¿Aló?

— ¡Aló! ¿Michael?

—Sí, él habla. ¿De parte de…?

—Soy Mimi. Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿No es muy tarde para que me llames a estas horas?

—Tarde para mí, pero no para ti. Aquí son las once y cincuenta y ocho de la noche. Allá en Nueva York será las diez de la mañana, ¿o estoy equivocada? —quisiera estregárselo en su cara, pero estamos separados a miles de kilómetros.

—Está bien, no te enojes. ¿Qué clase de favor?

— ¿Tienes tu computadora prendida?

—Justo estoy usándola.

—Busca lo que te voy a decir…

…

 _Domingo 19 de Diciembre del 2004_

—Yamato. ¿Lo llamaste?

—Sí. Al principio no me estaba creyendo, pero funcionó. Le dije la fecha, todo.

—Muchas gracias. Eres un encanto.

—Me debes una.

Después de finalizar la llamada, debo prepararme. Nada tiene que salir mal.

…

 _Miércoles 23 de Diciembre del 2004_

 _11:40 a.m._

¡¿Dónde está?! ¡El avión está apunto despegar!

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! Había un embotellamiento.

-Entremos; los demás están esperándonos en el avión.

Corrimos, corrimos y corrimos, y por suerte aún siguen entrando personas al avión.

Al entrar, buscamos nuestros asientos correspondidos, que están juntos, y reservar un poco las energías para el viaje.

-Va a ser emocionante. Será la primera vez que vayamos a Italia.

Sí… lo será.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? No los veo por ninguna parte.

¡Solo descansa, Mimi! Finge que ya te dormiste.

—Mimi, ¿dónde están?

—Están en el otro del avión, no te preocupes.

Con eso ya debió quedarle en claro que no estamos solos.

¡Es muy distraído! ¡Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el boleto!

—¿Cuántas veces has viajado a Italia?

—Nunca.

¡Cometí un error! Kou cree que ya he viajado ahí porque Yamato le dijo por teléfono. Todo era mi idea, y lo olvidé.

Veo a Koushiro un poco confundido, eso significa que está empezando a sospechar.

— ¿Te digo algo curioso? — ¡Oh, oh! —Esta mañana recibí un e-mail de Sora, diciéndome que no me olvidé de devolverle su bufanda gris… a su casa… Es como si no supiera lo del viaje.

Quisiera que ya no hablara, me pone inquieta y nerviosa.

—No iremos a Italia y los demás no viajarán, ¿cierto?

—Ahora sí me leíste la mente.

…

 _Miércoles 23 de Diciembre del 2004_

 _14:45 p.m._

Apenas salimos del avión, empieza a reclamarme por haberle mentido. Enojado y criticándome sin importarle llamar la atención de las personas.

— ¿Puedes decirme en qué país estamos?

—Adivina.

Mal momento para un juego, pero útil para calmarlo.

—Clima triste. Autos con un estilo anticuado. Gente caucásica y respetuosas… Estamos en Inglaterra.

—Exactamente en Steeple, en el distrito de Purbeck. Hay un guía esperándonos afuera, no le hagamos perder su tiempo.

…

 _23:45 pm._

Ya ubicados en el hotel, Koushiro parece estar más enojado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Si te lo digo, arruinaría la sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?

—Ya verás. —le esbozo una sonrisa con la intención de sonría, por lo menos.

—No debí confiar en Yamato, sabía que tramaba algo.

—No era su plan, era el mío.

—Sólo contesta mi pregunta, y prometo no enojarme… mucho.

— ¡Lo estoy haciendo por ti, tonto! ¿No te das cuenta?

— ¡¿Por mí?! Hasta ahora no me has hecho ningún favor.

— ¡Quiero devolverte el espíritu navideño!

¡Rayo! ¡Demonios! ¡Truenos!

—Era eso —con el tono de voz muy bajo, creo que no le gusta para nada—. ¿Qué harás? ¿Cantar villancicos hasta que me maraville de eso? ¡Ya le dije a todo el mundo! ¡A mí nunca me va a gustar la Navidad!

—Te gustaba antes de que aquel día.

Lo dejé mudo, sin saber que decir.

—Tú no sabes nada. —no vi venir eso, pero es obvio que se defienda.

— ¡Lo sé todo!... Lamento lo de tus padres. Te comprendo.

— ¿Cómo puedes algo que nunca has sentido?

— ¿Acaso soy un monstruo o un fenómeno para no sentir emociones fuertes?

—No te creo nada. Sólo eres una amiga más que no entiende… Esa noche estaba esperando a mis padres, mientras una niñera me cuidaba, cuando me entero que murieron en un accidente automovilístico. He sentido un gran vacío desde ese entonces, sin la presencia de amor fraternal. ¿Tú has sentido eso?

Suena como un niño… un niño perdido en busca de amor.

—Acuéstate. No te levantes tarde mañana.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora? —no me gusta su tono de impaciencia, me saca de nervios.

—Iremos a Studland en autobús; nos tomará veinte minutos en llegar ahí. Quiero enseñarte algo en ese lugar.

Salgo de su habitación para irme enojada a la mía.

…

 _Jueves 24 de Diciembre del 2004_

 _12:01 p.m._

Ya en el autobús, admiro el campo por el que estamos atravesando. Sencillamente es hermoso, pero no completamente si mi compañero pelirrojo se hubiese levantado de buen ánimo esta mañana.

No quiero que me tome como una egoísta o una excéntrica. Sólo quiero que sea feliz por el resto de su vida.

Cuando llegamos a Studland, me pongo repasar en mi cerebro el plan. Aquí empieza la fase tres: perder tiempo.

Terminamos recorriendo la ciudad con el pretexto de encontrar una cafetería adecuada. Después le obligué a buscar una tienda de ropa; alguien como yo necesita adaptarse al ambiente. Al final, buscamos durante dos horas una casa-hotel para hospedarnos.

El dinero no era problema; yo les conté a mis padres del plan y no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en darme algo, aunque el problema era cambiar los yenes a libras. Otro detalle era que los mentí diciéndole que íbamos más de cinco personas.

Todo el día estuvimos en la calle y nos merecemos un descanso.

A Koushiro le dio ganas de dormir cuanto antes; la casa-hotel está llena de decoraciones navideñas, y los inquilinos esperan con ansias que sea la manecilla larga del reloj apunte a las doce.

 _11:37 p.m._

…

 _Viernes 25 de Diciembre del 2004: Navidad_

 _5:20 a.m._

Los inquilinos y los dueños de la casa-hotel siguen celebrando. ¿Cómo ese pelirrojo puede dormir placenteramente con todo la bulla de la madrugada?

Voy a su habitación para despertarlo; llegó el momento.

— ¡Kou! ¡Despierta! —le grito sin piedad; disfruto demasiado cuando miro su reacción al despertarse.

— ¿Por qué… —mis gritos lo agitaron demasiado— por qué me despiertas de esa forma?

—Vamos a dar un paseo —mira el reloj, listo para reclamarme…

—Son las cinco y media de la madrugada. Espera a que el sol aparezca.

— ¡No esperaré! Quiero que veas algo hermoso. Valdrá la pena.

No me hace caso; vuelve a cerrar los ojos y pone la almohada sobre su cara.

Tengo un método para levantarlo. Me hecho en su cama y, sin pensarlo, lo abrazó.

— ¿P-pero q-que demonios…?

— ¿Iremos? ¡¿Sí o no?!

—Tú ganas. Vámonos.

—Antes, amarraré este polo negro para que no veas nada, pondré estos audífonos en tus orejas y taparé tu nariz con mi mano cuando estemos cerca de nuestro destino.

— ¡¿Ah?!

…

 _5:38 a.m._

— ¿Ves algo?

Sostengo su mano para que no pierda el equilibrio mientras camine.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —en otras palabras, es un sí.

—No hagas trampas, ¿okey?

—Siento que el suelo se ablandó un poco. ¿Dónde estamos?

Llegamos. Cruzo los dedos para que no falle.

—Está bien. Puedes quitarte todo, incluyendo mi mano.

Cuando sus ojos presencian el paisaje hermoso, envían un mensaje sin palabras que dice:

—No me digas que es…

—La playa de Studland, la misma donde _Coldplay_ canta _Yellow…_ Y la misma donde ocurrió esta.

Le entregó la foto, ya enmarcada, que me dio Yamato: una pareja sonriendo en una playa; y la madre sostenía a un bebé durmiendo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

—Tú y tus padres. Saliste muy lindo en la foto.

Yamato me dijo que Kou no tiene un recuerdo material de su familia biológica, así que le rogué para que me lo diera.

Michael investigó cual es la playa donde canta _Yellow._ Cuando me lo dijo y miré que detrás de la fotografía decía el mismo nombre, entendí porque se le hacía tan familiar.

—De verdad los extraño, Mimi. —veo lágrimas deslizándose en sus mejillas sonrojodas. De buena voluntad, las limpio y digo:

—Lo sé… Feliz Navidad, Koushiro.

Ahora me mira fijamente y me abraza, sintiendo algunas lágrimas en mi cuello.

—Feliz Navidad, Mimi.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado, **bleu-spring** . Puse en esta historia sangre, sudor y lágrimas (nah, mentira, pero si me esforcé demasiado).

Ojalá hayas pasado una bonita Navidad y un feliz año nuevo. :)


End file.
